


An Absent Touch

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Mini Fic Prompts [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, absent touch, magic lesson, mini fic meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster





	An Absent Touch

[Based on a tumblr prompt](http://freudensteins-monster.tumblr.com/post/124472486776/send-me-character-s-and-a-letter-and-ill-write). Request for F. An absent look or touch, feat. with Loki x Sigyn.

 

Sigyn should feel honoured. Sigyn should feel proud. Sigyn should feel unbelievably lucky. She, out of all the students studying seiðr at the academy had been singled out to train under Prince Loki himself, the finest sorcerer Asgard had ever produced. She should feel all these things, but all she feels is frustrated.

“Again,” her teacher commands her and she tries to focus on forming a duplicate. Her seiðr (embarrassingly feminine in purples and pinks, whereas her masters was powerful and regal with its golden glow) flickers and wavers, as does her concentration. “Stop!” he yells and Sigyn knees almost buckle at the sudden recall of energy. “Stop before you hurt yourself,” Loki mutters irritably, pacing behind her. “You shouldn’t be exerting so much energy to form the illusion – if you put all your energy into creating it, you won’t have enough energy left to control it. You’re trying too hard,” he concludes, standing behind her. “Again.”

Sigyn straightens her back and takes a deep breath to centre herself. She focuses on the flow of seiðr through her body and forgets all the pressures that plague her; she forgets trying to impress her teacher, she forgets the expectations of her tutors, her peers, her parents. She forgets all of that and focuses on creating something out of nothing, her power, pink and passionate, flows from her fingers and swirls like rose petals on the breeze until standing before her is an image of herself.

“Yes!” she cries triumphantly, only for that shift in concentration to disrupt her illusion, fading into the ether from whence it came. Sigyn whines and stomps her foot in frustration. Her tutor chuckles and pats her on the back. “Almost there, Sigyn,” he smiles proudly, his hand slipping to her waistline, his thumb moving in slow circles at the small of her back. Sigyn gasps slightly at the contact and Loki withdraws and immediately reinstates a more professional distance from his pupil, all sense of mirth disappearing as their lesson continues.

“Again.”


End file.
